Lazy Kid ungrounds Giffany and gets grounded
Cast Lazy Kid-Duncan Giffany and Lazy Kid's mom-Salli Giffany's dad-Diesel Lazy Kid's dad-Dave News Anchor-Lee TJ, Randall Weems and King Bob-Eric Tara-Julie Liutenant Griswald-Dallas Captain Brad-Steven Plot The sequel to Fanboy and ChumChum call Giffany a crybaby during Land Before Time. Transcript Lazy Kid felt sorry for Giffany. Lazy Kid: Giffany, I am sorry Fanboy and Chumchum called you a crybaby. You are now ungrounded. You can do what you like. Giffany was excited. Lazy Kid: Yes! I ungrounded Giffany! Giffany: Dad, Lazy Kid just ungrounded me. Giffany's dad scolded Lazy Kid. Giffany's dad: Lazy Kid, how dare you unground Giffany?! That's it! Go home now! Lazy Kid went home, feeling dismayed. Lazy Kid: Oh no! Giffany's dad scolded Giffany. Giffany's dad: And Giffany, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 12 days! Giffany was indignant. Giffany: What?! Dad, this is the thanks I get and now you're disrespecting my sadness after Fanboy and Chumchum called me a crybaby during Land Before Time! Giffany's dad: Yes I am! Go to your room! Giffany went back inside the house on the way to her room, crying. Giffany: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back home, Lazy Kid's parents scolded Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, how dare you unground Giffany?! You know you can't do that at all! Lazy Kid: But mom and dad, Giffany's sadness should be respected after Fanboy and Chumchum called her a crybaby during Land Before Time. Lazy Kid's mom: I don't care! You still have no right to unground Giffany! Also, Fanboy and Chumchum were our favourite TV show characters! You're grounded for 12 days! Upstairs now! Lazy Kid's dad: And you will be forced to watch Fanboy and Chumchum! Lazy Kid went upstairs to his room, crying. Lazy Kid: (crying in Krzysztof's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lazy Kid's dad: Let's watch the news. (news begins) News Anchor: Hello, this is Garrick Smith with the news. Today, a boy named Richard Clark better known as Lazy Kid just ungrounded Giffany after Fanboy and Chumchum called her a crybaby during Land Before Time. Let's see what some people have to say about this. TJ: Lazy Kid, you are so insane to unground Giffany after she was called a crybaby during Land Before Time! Plus, she's a troublemaker as well! (in his sound clip) This is not fair! Randall Weems: You almost gave us PTSD! Ungrounding a villain?! I hope you get grounded by your parents big time! King Bob: If I see you ungrounding Giffany ever again, I will call the guards to take you to the dodgeball wall! Tara: I agree with my boyfriend! Did you seriously think that ungrounding Giffany solves anything?! No! Lieutenant Griswald: Whoever you are Lazy Kid, your choice of ungrounding Giffany made my son Gus have PTSD! Now Madge and I were about to take him to the insane hospital but it's now destroyed thanks to your pathetic friend Mundy! I'm sure your parents will be sued $1700! That's $850 to rebuild the Insane Hospital and another $850 for Gus's hospital bill! Lazy Kid's mom: What?! $1750?! That's more than the price of our house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You're in big trouble! News Anchor: Last to be interviewed is Captain Brad. What are your thoughts about this troublemaker ungrounding Giffany?! Captain Brad: It was a violation against the Safety Rangers! I will not tolerate any kind of behaviour like this! News Anchor: More news after the break. Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Lazy Kid for ungrounding Giffany. Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff